All Because of Aunt Jade
by TheBluePill
Summary: Prompt: Jade and Beck make a bet that that they can each propose to their respective girlfriends before the other. The stakes are; if Jade loses, she can't have the Scissoring wedding she wanted, if Beck loses, he has to wear a dress for his wedding and take the Vega name. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Another anon prompt I've been putting off for a while, but since I got writer's block on both other stories I'm writing, this one was born. This one was very fun to write, as I absolutely _love_ when bad things happen to Beck. In the humorous aspect anyway, I'm not that sadistic...**

**Prompt: Jade and Beck make a bet that that they can each propose to their respective girlfriends before the other. The stakes are; if Jade loses, she can't have the Scissoring wedding she wanted, if Beck loses, he has to wear a dress for his wedding _and_ take the Vega name.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Trina suddenly heard her youngest trot into the kitchen calling for her attention.<p>

Trina turned around and saw her son Jack holding a photograph of her and Beck's wedding day, "Mommy why is Mom in a dress? I thought only girls wore dresses?"

She berated Jade once more in her mind as she sighed and knelt down to her son's level, "Because Jack, Aunt Jade is an evil bi- witch."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Aunt Tori said it was your fault."

Silently cursing her sister, Trina took the picture from her son, "Come on into the living room and I'll tell you that oh-so-wonderful story."

"Yay! Story time!"

With her son settled in her lap, she began the depressing tale of her 'wife' Beck.

_**Flashback**_

_Jade and Beck were in the midst of their fourth read-through of the script they were paired to perform for their acting class. At three in the morning and through six cups of coffee, only counting Jade's, the two were about to pass out from exhaustion._

"_Ugh, no more!" Jade grumbled, leaning her head back against the wall and nearly falling asleep._

_Though he was about out himself, Beck was still standing, "Come on, Jade. We got to get this done."_

_Jade reluctantly got up and went to go get herself another cup of coffee, "You know, you act as if you can stay awake longer than I can. I'm exhausted but I'm not dead, cut me some slack, man."_

"_Then let's go Wonderwoman. Get this done and you can go back to your apartment and sleep."_

"_That's Batwoman to you, bucko."_

_Beck rolled his eyes, "I truly feel bad for Tori."_

"_Oh?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow._

"_To think she might marry you someday, then she'll have to deal with you __**all **__**the time**__."_

"_Might?"_

_He shrugged, "I don't know where you two stand."_

_Jade laughed, "We're stood in a better place than you and Trina."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

_Beck rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, "Want to make a bet?"_

"_Depends, how much money are you interested in losing?" Jade replied with her signature smirk._

_He crossed his arms over his chest, "No money."_

_Jade took on a confused expression, "Why would I want to then?"_

"_How about you hear me out, then judge?"_

"_Go for it," Jade said, sitting down in his desk chair and spinning around, having too much fun._

"_I bet I can propose to Trina and get her to say yes, before you can propose to Tori and get her to say yes."_

_She gave Beck her best icy glare, "That's cute, 'cause you know I have NO MONEY!"_

"_You don't need any."_

_Jade gave him an 'are you stupid?' face, "On what planet can you propose without a goddamn ring?!"_

_Beck gave her a challenging look back, "Did your grandmother not give you her engagement ring?"_

"_Would she even like that?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Jade, you're her girlfriend, you should know about her love for all kinds of old stuff."_

"_Ugh, my brain shut off hours ago."_

"_So is it a bet or what?"_

_Jade sighed, "What're the stakes?"_

_He thought for a while, "If you lose, you can't have a Scissoring wedding."_

"_You're just plain sadistic. If we're playing that way, then if you lose, you're wearing a dress at your wedding."_

"_And you say I'm sadistic."_

_Jade took on an evil grin, "Oh, you have no idea. You'll also be changing your last name to Vega, instead of Trina changing hers to Oliver."_

_Beck sighed, "Note to self, don't make bets with Jade West when she's tired and cranky."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack had his hands folded under his chin as he listened with rapt attention.

"You see, Aunt Jade and…Mom," Trina cringed every time she had to say that, "had to stay up pretty much all night working on rehearsing that script, and in their sleep deprived minds, they thought that bet would be a brilliant idea. Well, it was, but only for Aunt Jade. I know it was for Aunt Tori, but she won't admit that."

"So how did Mom lose?" Jack asked.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_So how are we gonna do this?" Jade asked as she sipped her coffee and continued to proofread her script._

"_Trust, I guess. Just say the time you proposed and if she said yes, and see who got it first."_

_Without looking up, Jade replied, "Cool, so where're you going?"_

"_Out to dinner, that Italian place over on South Grand," Beck replied before he shoveled another spoonful of pudding into his mouth._

"_Fancy."_

_Beck looked back to her, "What're your plans?"_

_She shrugged, "Staying home, not into the whole public thing when it comes to that."_

"_Too late to add another rule?"_

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Bet doesn't start at least until we get to the restaurant."_

_Jade thought for a moment, "Fair enough."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"But that sounds fair… How could he lose?"

Trina sighed, "Mommy didn't have the best attention span back then."

_**Flashback**_

_**18:25**_

_Beck and Trina arrived at the restaurant, and were soon ushered to their reserved table in the back. As Trina was busy looking through the menu, Beck took out his phone and sent a text to Jade._

_18:27** - Just seated. Bet starts now.**_

_Beck knew he had to hurry, knowing Jade; she was gonna immediately go balls to the wall and beat him. This in mind, soon after they ordered, Beck looked to Trina, "Hey, Trina, can I ask you something?"_

"_Hold that thought! I think my mascara is running!" Trina said before hauling ass to the bathroom._

_He facepalmed, knowing he was doomed now._

_**Back at Jade and Tori's apartment**_

_**18:27**_

"_You know, I really hate 'The Notebook'," Jade said, just as her phone buzzed from a text._

_Tori rolled her eyes at the all too familiar statement, looking back at the TV and not noticing the devilish smirk on Jade's face._

_Jade put her phone away and looked to Tori, poking her side, "Hey, Tori. Tori, hey."_

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, actually. Wanna make out?" Jade asked with an amused grin._

_Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"_

"_Did I stutter?"_

"_You really will do anything to get out of watching 'The Notebook', won't you?" Tori said as she pushed Jade down, climbing on top of her and kissing her._

_Jade gave her best innocent look, "If that's what you want to believe."_

_Tori opted not to answer, just continuing the passionate kiss as Jade wrapped her arms around her. As Tori shifted slightly, she felt something protruding from Jade's pocket, and looked at her in confusion, "What in the hell is in your pocket?"_

"_Beats me."_

"_Yeah, cause it's not like it's your pocket," Tori muttered as she reached down into Jade's pocket to see what it was, her confusion level increasing dramatically as she pulled out a little box._

"…_Why?"_

_Jade just shrugged, barely suppressing a smirk. Tori rolled her eyes and opened it, gasping at the intricate diamond ring, "Oh my god, this is beautiful."_

"_Yeah, I figured you'd like it."_

_Tori was confused again, "It looks like an engagement ring though."_

"_I know."_

"_Good god, Jade, you're going to decimate my brain if you keep giving me these mixed signals."_

_Jade had to grin now, "I mean if you want it…"_

_She frowned at Jade and Jade laughed, giving her a kiss, "Yes, it's for you. Yes, it's an engagement ring. And I really hope you like it, 'cause I'd be pretty stoked if you'd marry me."_

"_Damn, even your proposal is just like you. Of course I'll marry you," _Tori said before leaning down to kiss Jade again.__

_Jade couldn't help but smile, glancing over at the clock on the TV, seeing it was 18:36, she looked back to Tori, "Hey, can I get a picture of that?"_

"_Why?" Tori asked as she admired the new ring on her finger._

"_Just cause."_

_Tori was skeptical, but let her anyway, after that she didn't have enough time to send it to Beck, as she quickly found herself laying back down on the couch with Tori on top of her. About 15 minutes later her phone went off again. She took it out of her pocket and put it on the table, ignoring it until later._

_A few hours later when Tori had fallen asleep, Jade checked her phone and saw a picture message from Beck. Along with a picture of Trina's engagement ring was his text._

_18:55** - 18:52, She had to go fix her makeup first…**_

_Jade had to laugh as she typed her reply along with the picture of Tori's ring._

_22:42** - 18:36, we'll go pick out your dress tomorrow.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"To be fair, my mascara _was_ running!" Trina hopelessly defended herself to her son, who didn't understand in the slightest.

Just then the front door opened and the one person who caused it all walked in, followed by the one who acts as if she doesn't think the first one's actions are amusing.

Jack hopped off of Trina's lap and ran over to Jade, jumping at her and hugging her. "Hey, Trina, I think your kid likes me."

"You love Jack, don't even try to deny it," Tori said.

"Aunt Tori!" A high pitched voice emanated from the hallway as a little girl ran out and hugged Tori. Jade just put her hands over her ears, "Oh god that kid sounds just like Trina."

Gracie, Beck and Trina's daughter, pulled away from her hug with Tori, "Where are Chris and Amelia?"

Jade groaned, "Taking forever and a half to get here! Probably still in the car screwing around."

"You are such a loving mother," Trina said to Jade.

She smiled back at Trina, "So is your wife."

Chris and Amelia finally walked in, looking rather hostile towards each other. Jade rolled her eyes and stepped in before anyone got hurt, "You're both wrong, so chill down and let it go!"

Amelia took refuge in Tori's embrace as Chris just sulked near Jade. They had their favorites when it came to comfort and parents.

Beck finally came out from his office, and Jade gave him the usual greeting, "Hey Becky."

He just sighed and shook his head, looking back to his wife, "What're you up to?"

Jack answered for her, "Mommy was telling me about how you lost a bet!"

Beck cringed at that and Jade laughed, while Tori barely suppressed a grin.

"Did you tell him about how _beautiful_ Becky boy was on his special day?" Jade asked, looking back to Trina.

"Jade, don't you dare!" Jade put up her hands in a surrender fashion, and when Trina looked away, Jade mouthed "Later" to Jack.

Sure enough, later on when Trina and Beck were out on a date for their anniversary, Jade retrieved the little boy for one of her favorite stories.

**_Flashback_**

_"Oh please tell me you're kidding."_

_"It fits you so well!"_

_"Men are not supposed to have curves!" Beck continued to protest._

_Jade smirked, "Ah, but for today you're to appear womanly."_

_"I hate you so much."_

_Jade just grinned as she looked back at Beck in the mirror, kitted out with his wedding dress, corset, earrings, lipstick, heels, and his very own veil. "You so purty."_

_"I will curse mascara until the day I die," Beck mumbled as he walked out._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Your mom was so good lookin' that day." Jade said with a huge amused grin.

Tori shook her head, "This is why they don't invite us over, Jade."

"And this is also why the kids love me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sucks to suck eh Beck? Jori always prevails, this is what you get for doubting that.**_  
><em>

**So yeah, message to all girls; if your boyfriend or girlfriend says he/she needs to ask you something during dinner, don't go and bolt to the bathroom to fix your makeup, because this might happen.**

**Honestly though, this was a good one. I enjoyed it, hope you guys did too. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Also, **the 'Italian place over on South Grand' is real, took me about all of 2 minutes to figure that out, so creds there.****


	2. The Reaction

**A/N: Wow, been a really long time since I've posted anything. Well, here's 'the reaction' to the original story. I've gotten pretty bad writer's block on the two other stories I'm writing, so I decided to ditch those for a while and work on this.**

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

Beck tore his eyes away from the ground and frowned, giving Jade a menacing glare yet again, "There is no way in hell I'm wearing more lace than my to-be wife on my _own damn wedding day_!"

"I don't know man, I did it and it turned out pretty great…"

"There's one _tiny_ difference here."

Jade smirked and tilted her head, "And what would that be?"

Beck once more got very angry, "YOU'RE ACTUALLY FEMALE!"

The silence of the store was broken rather violently by Beck's outraged shout, followed closely by Jade's hysterical laughter. The two sales assistants present at the store fought each other on who would go check on the ruckus, one finally giving in and hesitantly walking over to the fuming man and woman nearly passed out from laughter.

"Umm…are you two doing okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm just doing fantastic. Would you happen to have any dresses that would be appropriate for a _man _to wear when he marries his _wife_?" Beck snarled.

Finally collecting herself enough to speak, Jade interrupted before the extremely confused saleswoman could answer, "Ignore him, he's just getting cold feet. He needs a nice lacey dress with some white stilettos, a corset to hide his horrendous lack of womanly curves, and some pretty jewelry. Oh, and money isn't an object."

The lady took a solid 15 seconds to pull together her thoughts enough for a coherent reply, all the while Jade was smiling in amusement and Beck was grumbling profanities at Jade.

"Well if you'll come with me, we can uh…measure you to find a dress to fit. Afterwards we'll let you pick out some accessories…" She was very hesitant and rather scared as she spoke; as Beck's murderous gaze and Jade's laughter put her off quite a bit.

* * *

><p>Later on that night as Tori was scrolling through her dash, she barely heard the sound of the front door opening and closing over the music she had playing.<p>

"How'd it go?" She asked after turning off the music.

Jade tossed her keys onto the counter and went over to lay on the couch, "By that are you asking how it went for _me_? Or how it went for _Beck_?"

Tori sighed, "Give me both versions."

"It went great for me; I haven't laughed that much in weeks. As for Beck, well, let's just say if you wake up tomorrow and I'm dead, he probably did it."

"That bad huh?" She asked, closing her laptop and looking over at Jade, who she could tell was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah pretty much."

Tori couldn't help but crack a grin at this point, "So what's the rest of the bet?"

"Different variations of punishment depending on Trina's reaction."

"This is going to be a train wreck."

Jade laughed, "Nah, it'll be worse."

* * *

><p>Trina's bridesmaids and Beck's groomsmen were gathered at either side of the altar, waiting for Beck to arrive. Of course, nearly everyone present at the ceremony was aware of how Beck was going to be dressed, except for Trina.<p>

For the sake of surprise, the guests kept their giggles to a minimum as they waited.

Eventually Beck trudged out and headed down the aisle, the guests desperately trying not to break out in hysterical laughter.

David Vega was waiting outside his eldest daughter's dressing room, waiting for the chaos to ensue. Tori had informed him a few days prior of what was going to occur, and though he wasn't very happy about it, he knew it was going to be funny as hell nonetheless. And they promised a make-up ceremony to finalize the marriage anyway.

Trina walked out of her dressing room and smiled at her father, linking her arm with his as the music started. The two started walking, and as soon as they turned the corner and Trina saw her to-be husband, the entire room went dead silent.

The guests waiting for the shit to hit the fan, the bridesmaids and groomsmen holding their hands over their mouths to prevent bursting out laughing, even the piano player stopped playing.

Beck was simply standing and frowning.

Trina's mouth dropped open, as she immediately stopped moving. She couldn't take her eyes off of Beck; his white lacy dress, the sparkling jewelry, the perfectly done makeup, his hair done up in a neat bun.

"Oh. My. God." Trina muttered.

"Ohhh my god, oh god, oh god," she continued, her freak out slowly escalating in volume and intensity, "Oh god, no, no! NOPE! NOPE, I'M DONE. NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

She turned around in preparation to leave, but faltered a moment, looking back at Beck, down at herself, then back at him.

"WE MATCH!" She shrieked just before passing out.

David caught his daughter before she hit the floor, at the same moment the entire place erupted in thunderous laughter. Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were literally on the floor in tears as the rest of the room wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the gang was sitting around a table at Nozu's, recalling the events earlier in the day.<p>

"So Jade, what's the final score?" Andre asked.

Jade pulled the 'official' contract of the bet out of her purse and looked over it. "Well, let's go through the reaction; screaming? Check. Denial? Check. Running away? Check. Passing out? Check. Since she managed to tick off everything on the list, Beck's loss goes as follows; his children will refer to him as "mom", Trina must say 'mom' when speaking to the kids, his nieces and/or nephews will call him Aunt Beck, and he will be referred to as Trina's wife."

"Uh, no!" Trina protested.

Jade just shrugged, "Your fault."

"You two made the bet!"

"It was Beck's idea."

Trina groaned and turned her fury on her sister, "Why did you marry her?!"

Tori just grinned, "She's amusing."

As everyone started up laughing again, they eventually noticed Jade intently studying Trina. "What?!" Trina yelled.

"I think your mascara's running a little bit…"

And like clockwork, Trina's eyes went wide and she hauled ass to the bathroom to check her makeup.

Jade burst out laughing, "I'm so going to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Jade's master plan and Beck's own bet coming back to bite him in the ass. Like they always say, it's always funnier when it's happening to someone else.**

**Bit of an update on Life in the Fast Lane for those who are curious; the sequel planning is coming along well, and I'm nearly done with the first chapter. So that should be up in the next week or so.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!**


End file.
